When displaying information content, an existing mobile phone or computer often directly uses a content display box to display the information content, for example, a message record in a dialog box of a chat window, web page content in a browser, to a user. However, in a public place, content displayed on a terminal device of the user would be easily seen by another user, which easily causes privacy leak. As a result, the security level is low.